


Niezwykły prezent

by kasssumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Soulbond, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Wet & Messy, Wingfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Dean otrzymuje... niezwykły prezent od Castiela na święta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezwykły prezent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rare Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9440) by triedunture. 



Dean budzi się w miejscu, w którym nie powinno go być: na tylnym siedzeniu w Impali, a jego oddech tworzy mgłę w grudniowym powietrzu. Jest ciemno, tylko słaby prześwit dociera przez okna samochodu. Nie powinna zapaść jeszcze noc; Dean mruga do sufitu, starając sobie przypomnieć. Robił coś ważnego, gonił coś. Panował tam strach i ból, jest tego pewny. Gdzie się to wszystko podziało?

Siada, chrząkając nie z niewygody, ale z frustracji. Powinno być mu zimno, powinien być ranny. Ale Dean patrzy na siebie, dotyka klatki piersiowej, wyciąga nogi na siedzeniu. Jego ubrania są nienaruszone: skórzana kurtka, flanelowa koszula, dżinsy. Czuje się nieźle. Nawet dobrze.

— Obudziłeś się — burczy twardy głos z przedniego siedzenia, a Dean podskakuje cal w powietrze z walącym dziko sercem.

— Chryste, Cas! Nie zakradaj się tak do faceta.

Castiel zagląda przez zagłówek swojego siedzenia, w przyciemnionym wnętrzu jego niebieskie oczy są jasne.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — mówi. Coś jest z nim nie tak, zmęczenie w oczach, którego nie powinno tam być.

— Co się stało? — pyta Dean. — Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię przejechał.

Obrażone spojrzenie, niemal zahaczające o urazę.

— Byłeś ranny. Modliłeś się do mnie.

— Nie pamiętam. — Dean stara sobie przypomnieć, co tylko może. Śledzili z Samem chimerę; rozdzielili się, tyle pamięta. Potem nic. Dean wygląda za okno i nie widzi nic oprócz trawy po kolana. Zaparkowali przy opuszczonej wiejskiej drodze, gdzie nie widać żadnego światła czy znaku. — Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

Castiel mruży oczy, myśląc. Dean sobie uświadamia, że czas działa dla niego inaczej. (Ta myśl zdaje się przyjść znikąd. Dean nie jest pewny, skąd to wie.)

— Wierzę, że minęły trochę ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

— Naprawdę? — Dean marszczy brwi, pochylając się między przednie siedzenia, żeby być oko w oko z Casem. — Więc dzisiaj jest Boże Narodzenie.

— Tak, tak myślę. — Cas znowu patrzy do przodu, przekradając rękę na swój lewy bok, jakby szukając ukrytego bólu. — Ja... — Castiel wypuszcza oddech, co jest wyraźnym znakiem jego frustracji na samego siebie. Jego oddech wisi w powietrzu między nimi. — Nie dotarłem do ciebie na czas.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Dean wyciąga ramiona na bok. — Jestem okazem zdrowia. Dobrze mnie złożyłeś.

Castiel nie potwierdza tego. Jęczy cicho z tyłu gardła, pochylając się do przodu, owijając ramiona wokół swojego torsu.

— Ej, ej — mówi Dean, trzymając go ręką na ramieniu. — Cas, co zrobiłeś?

— Dean. — Cas cichnie, a jego twarz jest ściągnięta. — Proszę, nie bądź zły.

— Dlaczego miałbym być...? — A potem jasne światło wykrawa sobie drogę przez mózg Deana, rozrywa jego ciało i duszę; może czuć, jak go kruszy, gnie, wykręca, aby się w niego dopasować. Przyciska dłoń do bolącego czoła, drugą opierając się na ramieniu Casa. Jego usta otwierają się, aby złapać powietrze, ale nie może oddychać.

Nie oddycha i nie musi oddychać.

Światło blaknie, stłumione do ciągłego buczenia z tyłu jego głowy. Dean otwiera oczy i rozgląda się po ciemnym wnętrzu samochodu, widząc swoimi nowymi oczami. W cieniach są kolory; widzi Impalę, kiedy była budowana, jak wygląda dzisiaj, i jak będzie wyglądać za dziesięć lat. Może widzieć wszystko naraz, poprzez czas.

I rozpościerające się po wnętrzu, Dean widzi srebrne, trzęsące się światło, wypełniające pustkę w samochodzie i w jakiś sposób wie, że to nowe światło pochodzi od niego.

— Matko Boska — szepcze.

— Wolałbym, żebyś nie używał tego zwrotu — mamrocze Cas.

Dean sięga i dotyka światła, jego palce wplątują się w krawędzie srebra. Może je  _czuć_  z obu stron. Koncentruje się na rozwinięciu światła i coś rwie w jego plecach, pomiędzy łopatkami. Światło trzepocze: w górę, w dół. Powietrze w samochodzie świszczy przy tym ruchu.

— Ty... — Słowa utykają w gardle Deana. — Dałeś mi  _skrzydła_?

Cas patrzy na niego z oczami burzliwymi i zamaskowanymi.

— Nie miałem wyboru. Byłeś zraniony ponad moje zwykłe zdolności uzdrawiania. Ja — waha się — włożyłem w ciebie porcję mojej łaski. Ona złoży cię do końca.

— Co masz na myśli przez „włożyłem”? — wtrąca Dean.

Cas robi niejasny gest obiema rękami.

— Umieściłem ją w twojej duszy. Opuszczała twoje ciało, nie było czasu na cokolwiek innego.

— Więc jestem teraz aniołem?!

— Tylko lekko. I tylko czasowo. Mogę usunąć łaskę, gdy będziesz uleczony. Pozostałość nocy powinna dostarczyć wystarczającą ilością czasu do tego.

Dean zaciska powieki, starając się ogarnąć te informacje. Kiedy je otwiera, widzi Casa w ten sam sposób, co Impalę: widzi naczynie, w jakim jest Cas, jak i również mieniące się istnienie niebiańskiego światła w środku. Skrzydła Castiela też wypełniają miejsce w samochodzie, plącząc się ze skrzydłami Deana, światło ze styku wybucha na złoto i zielono. Dean ogląda to i myśli o letnich ogniskach i świątecznych lampkach.

— To jest dziwne — odzywa się w końcu Dean.

— Tak. Cóż. — Castiel przesuwa się w miejscu. — To bardzo rzadki przypadek. Postaraj się nie myśleć nad tym; ludzkie umysły nie są przeznaczone do przetwarzania niezliczonych anielskich zmysłów.

— Więc wyrwałeś część siebie i włożyłeś ją we mnie, co? — Dean spogląda bliżej, nie widząc tylko zmęczonej twarzy Jimmy’ego Nowaka, ale coś przyciemnionego i wysuszonego w prawdziwym istnieniu Castiela. — To dlatego wyglądasz jak coś, czym bawił się kot?

Cas krzywi się na niego.

— Nie było żadnego kota. To była chimera.

Dean śmieje się.

— Chodzi mi o to, że chcę wiedzieć, jak bardzo jesteś ranny, Cas?

— Och. — Castiel mruga, myśląc. — Pozostanę w stanie osłabionym dopóki moja łaska nie będzie cała. Nie jest to przyjemne uczucie — dodaje — ale przeżyję.

Patrzenie na prawdziwą formę Casa jest jak patrzenie w serce gwiazdy. Dean tak naprawdę nie rozumie, co widzi, ale instynktownie wie, że migoczące światło w głębi istnienia Castiela to znak, że on cierpi. Skrzydła Deana drgają do przodu, pocierając ciało Casa, jego bladą twarz, oferując pocieszenie. Dean nie wiedział, że w ogóle oferuje to pocieszenie, ale dowiedział się dopiero po fakcie.

Cas zamiera na siedzeniu pasażera, patrząc na Deana z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Nie rób... — Jego głos jest zdławiony.

— Przepraszam, ja tylko... — Ale zanim Dean ma szansę wyjaśnić, że jego nowe skrzydła chyba mają swój własny mózg, Cas jest już poza samochodem, poruszając się między mrugnięciami oczu, w jednym momencie tu, w drugim już nie. Dean zawsze myślał o anielskiej szybkości jako o teleportacji, ale teraz z jego anielskim wzrokiem widzi inaczej: Cas porusza się przez atomy drzwi samochodu i zgiełk czasu tak łatwo, jak Dean przechodzi przez framugę drzwi.

Chwilę mu to zajmuje, ale Dean w końcu też jest poza samochodem, poruszając się z anielską prędkością. Stoi obok Casa w pokrytej rosą trawie, gdzie skąpani są w świetle gwiazd, rozpościerając skrzydła niewiarygodnie szeroko w nocnym powietrzu. Cas słabnie, chwiejąc się na nogach i Dean łapie go za ramię, aby utrzymać go prosto.

— Co ty sobie myślisz, do diabła, latając w twoim stanie? — Dean chce włożyć w te słowa więcej złości, ale wychodzą ciche i zaniepokojone. — Musisz odpoczywać, Cas.

— N–nie. — Castiel kręci głową. — Powinienem iść. Wrócę, kiedy będziesz zdrowy. Ja...

— Stary, ocaliłeś mi życie. Znowu. Myślę, że zasłużyłeś na krótką drzemkę. — Dean podchodzi bliżej, czubki jego skrzydeł pochylają się nad ich głowami, jeszcze raz dotykając skrzydeł Casa z jakby wrodzoną wrażliwością.

Castiel syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając powieki.

— Nie rozumiesz — mówi powoli — co mi robisz.

Twarz Deana krzywi się w niezrozumieniu. Jego skrzydła cofają się, zwijając za jego plecami.

— Co robię?

— Twoje skrzydła — Cas chrypie. — Anioły nie dotykają się nimi, chyba że... w pewnych okolicznościach.

— Jakich okolicznościach? Dlaczego? — Lewe skrzydło Deana spontanicznie rozwinęło się i dotknęło policzka Castiela niemal w pieszczocie. — To wydaje się... — Nie ma na to ludzkiego słowa. Dean próbuje jedno, ale ono nie wystarcza. — ...naturalne.

— W ten sposób inicjujemy Obcowanie — mówi Cas, skupiając oczy na ziemi. — To bardzo  _prywatny_  akt.

— Czekaj. Czekaj. — Dean wyciąga rękę z palcem w górze, pytająco. — Mówimy o anielskim seksie?

Castiel jeży się na to, rozkładając skrzydła na boki.

— Anioły nie mają płci, Dean, ani nie posiadają seksualności pokrewnej z ludzką.

— Okej, jasne, w porządku, załapałem. — Dean unosi obie ręce w obronnym geście. — Więc w takim razie czym jest Obcowanie?

— To intymny akt wspólnoty między lub wśród aniołów. Trudno to wyjaśnić w ludzkimi określeniami, ale oni dzielą przez chwilę swoje łaski.

— „Oni”? — pyta Dean, unosząc brew.

Cas rumieni się i obraca głowę.

— Mówiłem ci wcześniej, pozostałem prawiczkiem w każdym względzie.

— Co...? Dlaczego? — Prawe skrzydło Deana wychyla się do przodu, aby dotknąć boku Casa, ale Cas odpycha je niecierpliwą dłonią. Patrzy na Deana stalowym spojrzeniem.

— Nikt mnie nie chciał — mówi.

Dean patrzy na Castiela, naprawdę na niego patrzy, zmieszane światło gwiazd i niebiańska siła, które składają się na jego prawdziwą formę i coś skręca się w jego piersi.

— Trudno mi w to uwierzyć — szepcze Dean, opuszczając wzrok na uchylone usta Casa. Jego skrzydła owijają się lekko wokół Casa, ale nie dotykają go, drżąc na zimowym powietrzu.

Cas patrzy na nie ze strachem.

— Dean. Proszę.

Nie umie wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie wycofał się, gdy go o to poproszono; Dean wie tylko, że czuje się lżej i ma więcej kontroli niż kiedykolwiek. Widzi rzeczy, których nigdy nie widział i rozumie rzeczy, o których nigdy nie myślał. Powietrze pachnie bardziej jak powietrze. Ziemia jest nieskończenie bardziej ziemią. I może ten cały anielski wzrok miesza mu w głowie, ale kiedy patrzy teraz na Casa, to nie widzi dziwnego faceta w brudnym prochowcu. Widzi istnienie, które walczy za niego i zajmie się nim nie uważając na siebie. Widzi Castiela, wnętrze Castiela i w końcu, w końcu rozumie.

— Jesteś we mnie zakochany — mówi cicho Dean. — O mój boże. Naprawdę jesteś. — Jego skrzydła drżą na wietrze.

Światło w centrum Casa słabnie, przyciemnione wstydem. Nie zaprzecza, nawet nie potrafi spróbować zaprzeczyć, ale też nie patrzy Deanowi w oczy.

— Walczyłem z tym każdą posiadaną przeze mnie uncją siły — mamrota. — Wiem, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. W każdym razie nic dobrego.

— Cas. — Dean podchodzi bliżej, jego skrzydła powoli przysuwają Castiela do niego, obejmując go delikatnie. Oczy Castiela rozszerzają się ze strachu, ale nie walczy z dotykiem Deana. Dean bierze to za dobry znak. — Może coś może z tego wyjść. Coś naprawdę dobrego.

Skrzydła Casa zwijają się na jego plecach, a on maleje, nawet gdy Dean trzyma go mocniej.

— Nie jesteś sobą. Jesteś pijany anielską łaską, nie wiesz, co robisz.

— Wiem, co robię. Chociaż raz. — Dean kładzie dłoń na biodrze Castiela, tak wąskim i ludzkim, i pochyla się, aby go powąchać (ogrody i rzeki). — Będę taki tylko przez jedną noc, prawda? Więc. — Spogląda na wyczekującą twarz Casa, patrząc na znajome usta. — Obcuj ze mną, Cas.

Cas patrzy na Deana, ludzkie oczy niebieskie, anielskie oczy wypełnione galaktykami.

— Jedna noc — powtarza cicho, kręcąc głową. — To więcej, niż kiedykolwiek miałem nadzieję. Ale muszę wiedzieć, żeby moje nadzieje mnie nie przerosły: co się stanie jutro, kiedy znowu będziesz człowiekiem?

Pojedyncze pióra skrzydeł Deana głaszczą twarz Castiela, jego ramiona, boki. Jutro jest bardzo daleko.

— Wierz mi — mówi Dean. — Jutro nadal tu będę.

Cas dygocze, dygocze całym ciałem i przesuwa twarz w ciepłe światło skrzydeł Deana. Stoi tam, w ramionach i skrzydłach Deana, i mówi drżąco:

— Przyznaję, że jestem przytłoczony. — Jego własne skrzydła, szerokie i lśniące lekko, sięgają i również łapią Deana w kokon. — Dziękuję. Dziękuję, Dean. — Ich dotyk jest jak wstrząs na skórze Deana, rozruch oczekiwania wzdłuż jego nerwów.

— To ja powinienem dziękować tobie — mamrocze Dean w czoło Casa. — Opiekowałeś się mną. Utrzymywałeś mnie przy życiu. Nigdy nie chciałeś żadnego cholerstwa w zamian.

Cas spogląda na niego, jego oczy wypełnione smutkiem. Dean rozpoznaje w nich pytanie bez bycia spytanym.

— Hej, to nie jest pieprzenie z żalu. Um, obcowanie z żalu. Nieważne. To nie to. — Jego skrzydła zacieśniają się wokół nich. — Chcę tego. Chciałem od dłuższego czasu. — Oblizuje usta w nerwowym geście. — Uch, czy anioły się całują?

— Zazwyczaj nie Obcują w naczyniach, więc nie — mówi Cas. Jego oczy spadają na usta Deana. — Ale ja nie byłbym temu przeciwny.

— Dobrze. — Dean pochyla się i całuje Casa tak, jak chciał zawsze, na początku tylko lekki dotyk warg, a potem więcej, ich usta stapiają się w jedno. Dean przesuwa język po złączeniu warg Casa, a Cas wzdycha zaskoczony wystarczająco długo, żeby Dean dostał się do jego ust. Kładzie dłoń na jego żuchwie i czuje, jak pióra światła owijają się wokół niego.

Rozdzielają się nie po to, aby złapać oddech, ale aby się odezwać.

— Co teraz? — pyta Dean. — Co mam robić?

— Już się zaczęło — szepcze Cas, zamykając oczy w uniesieniu. — Czujesz to? W sobie?

Dean zagląda w siebie i znajduje iskrę gorąca, która powstała jako skutek pocałunku z Castielem. Ona rośnie, pulsuje, żyjące własnym życiem światło rozpościera się między nimi, obejmując ich jak letnie słońce.

Ot tak Dean zna Casa, zna każdy jego cal, każdą chwilę jego trwającej eony egzystencji. Czuje ból, jaki czuł Cas, kiedy Lucyfer i jego anioły upadły z nieba, pieśni jakie śpiewał, kiedy gwiazdy były formowane na niebie, radość, jaką odczuwał otrzymując swoje insygnium, jeden z siedmiu dni stworzonych przez samego Ojca.

I rozumie tą męczącą dezorientację, z którą żyje Cas, wiedząc, że w jakiś sposób jest innych od reszty aniołów, oddzielony, obcy wśród braci. Jest całkowicie zwyczajnym aniołem pod względem siły i mocy, a jednak zawsze w Zastępie istniała niewypowiedziana myśl: że Castiel tam nie należy. To, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, Dean rozumie.

— Cas — mówi delikatnie, a Cas ucisza go, całując zamknięte powieki.

Dean czuje, że sam również jest oddawany: wszystkie jego części, wina, próżność, niezawodna potrzeba walki z potworami chodzącymi po ziemi, jego miłość do Sama, nienawiść do własnych porażek. Części Deana, o których o sam zapomniał lub starał się zapomnieć, mroczne rzeczy, rzeczy, których nie można wytłumaczyć lub nazwać. Łapie je, stara się je schować w sobie, ale wyciekając z jego palców jak mgła. Głos Castiela brzmi w jego głowie i mówi:

— Nie obawiaj się. To są części ciebie. Kocham je wszystkie.

Wydaje się, że to trwa wieczność. To przerażające i wspaniałe, bycie oddawanym i dawanie wszystkich tych sekretów. Kiedy się kończy, uczucie przenikającego spokoju ogarnia Deana, poczucie, że Castiel jest w nim, i wokół niego, i nie opuści go, nie opuści za nic we wszechświecie. Jest utulony blisko i w cieple, trzymany w dłoni wielkiej ręki i z całej siły stara się oddać to uczucie, chociaż ono jest takie ogromne, a on jest taki mały w porównaniu do tego.

— Też kocham wszystko w tobie — mówi w spokojną ciemność.

Zalewa go fala szczęśliwej ulgi, wysłana prosto z serca Casa.

— Umiłowany — nazywa go Castiel. — Mój umiłowany.

Dean chce zostać w tym miejscu nigdzie, sam na sam z Castielem, ale coś ciągnie go z powrotem do świata, z powrotem do jego ciała. To nie może trwać wiecznie, rozumie, bo inaczej nic w niebie nie byłoby zrobione. Otwiera oczy i odkrywa, że leży na wilgotnej ziemi, a jego ręce nadal przyciskają Casa do jego klatki piersiowej. Dotyka własnego policzka, czując tam wilgoć. Zastanawia się, kiedy zaczął płakać.

Ich skrzydła pulsują światłem i maleją, blednąc aż nie zostaje z nich nic tylko cień w polu widzenia Deana, a potem nawet to znika. Cas rusza się obok niego, mrucząc w skórzaną kurtkę Deana.

— Czy było to dla ciebie przyjemne? — Cas pyta ospałym tonem.

Dean śmieje się.

— Bardziej jak cholernie niesamowite. Jesteś pewien, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?

Cas kręci głową pod brodą Deana.

— Nigdy. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko zrobiłem dobrze, chociaż obawiam się, że w pewnym momencie zahaczyłem o bluźnierstwo.

— Naprawdę? — Dean przesuwa palec w górę i dół po ramieniu Casa, marszcząc materiał jego płaszcza. — Kiedy?

— Nazwałem cię „umiłowany” — mówi Cas. — Anioły nie powinny mówić takich rzeczy, nawet w uniesieniu Obcowania.

— W sensie, do człowieka?

— Do nikogo prócz Pana. — Policzki Casa kolorują się na różowo przy zimnym wietrze. — Przepraszam, to skojarzenie musi ci się wydawać dziwne.

— Mówisz, że jestem twoim osobistym bogiem? — Dean uśmiecha się do gwiazd.

Cas milczy przez chwilę. Potem mówi:

— Czasami odkrywam, że pokładam więcej wiary w ciebie niż w Ojca, którego nigdy nie widziałem. Muszę pamiętać, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Wierzę w ciebie, Dean, ale nie chcę kłopotać cię z... — Szuka właściwych słów.

— Twoimi problemami z ojczulkiem? — podsuwa pomocnie Dean.

Castiel przytakuje, jego uśmiech rośnie przy ramieniu Deana. Leżą tam, zadowoleni z bliskości, kiedy słońce wspina się na horyzoncie. Dopiero kiedy Cas wciąga powietrze z bólu i łapie się za żebra, Dean przypomina sobie o problemie, który sprowadził ich na tą ścieżkę.

— Twoja łaska — mówi, trzymając go prosto. — Możesz już ją zabrać z powrotem?

Cas bada Deana, a Dean czuje to nieziemskie spojrzenie w sobie.

— Jesteś wyleczony. Wierzę, że już można ją bezpiecznie usunąć. — Rozkłada dłonie na brzuchu Deana. — Będę tęsknił za widokiem ciebie ze skrzydłami — mówi rzewnie.

Dean całuje go w usta.

— Dalej, potrzebujesz jej bardziej niż ja.

Cas kiwa głową i koncentruje się, zamykając powoli oczy. Dean czuje coś gorącego i potężnego tnącego go znowu, to oślepiające światło. Otwiera oczy i chociaż cieszy się, że nie ma już podwójnego, anielskiego wzroku, to czuje się pozbawiony czegoś innego, czego nie może określić. Czuje się samotny, Casa już przy nim nie ma, chociaż siedzi on przed Deanem. Ale teraz Cas jest znowu w anielskiej całości i wydaje się niedotykalny aż do bólu.

Odpycha te uczucia.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Casa.

Castiel przytakuje, wstając i oferując Deanowi dłoń.

— Czuję się dobrze.

Dean wstaje z pomocą Casa i stoją tak w świetle poranka, patrząc się na siebie. Cas otwiera usta, aby powiedzieć:

— Może to egoistyczne z mojej strony, ale chciałbym jeszcze kiedyś tobą obcować. To było wspaniałe, Dean.

Dean oblizuje usta i spogląda ponad ramieniem na Impalę, która stoi, gdzie ją zostawili przy drodze.

— Cóż, wiem że to nie to samo co niebiańskie tworzenie więzi czy cokolwiek, ale może coś wymyślimy.

— Co masz na myśli? — Cas przechyla głowę na bok, z ciekawością na twarzy.

Dean uśmiecha się chytrze, biorąc dłoń Casa w swoją i powoli idzie tyłem do samochodu.

— Mam na myśli to, że jeśli chcesz, tam jest tylne siedzenie z twoim imieniem.

Cas prostuje się i zatrzymuje.

— Nawiązujesz do stosunku seksualnego? — pyta. — Z moim naczyniem?

— Nie widzę tu innych aniołów w naczyniach, a ty?

Przez długą chwilę Cas się nie rusza, a potem mówi w końcu:

— Nie twierdzę, że znam wszystkie zawisłości ludzkiego Obcowania, ale wiem, że preferujesz kobiety. Nie jestem w stanie teraz zdobyć kobiecego naczynia, a...

— Cas. — Dean ściska jego dłoń. — Pomyśl o tym. Znasz mnie.  _Znasz_ mnie. — Jego oczy proszą Casa, żeby wyszedł naprzeciw tego, co musi już wiedzieć: że Deana nie obchodzi coś takiego kiedy chodzi o Casa, już nie, nie po tym, co właśnie dzielili. — Każdą część ciebie — mówi cicho Dean — kocham.

Cas prostuje się, okręcając palce wokół dłoni Deana. Bierze krok do przodu.

— O to chodzi — mówi Dean z małym uśmiechem. — Chodź. — Otwiera drzwi samochodu bez patrzenia za siebie. Wchodzi na tylne siedzenie, ciągnąc Casa za sobą. Cas pstryka palcami i drzwi zamykają się za nimi.

Deanowi wydaje się dziwne, że nie widział jeszcze Casa nago; zna Castiela wzdłuż i wszerz, ale nie wie, jak wygląda bez ubrania. Myśli, że Cas będzie nieśmiały, ale jest dokładnie na odwrót: Cas już ściągnął płaszcz i krawat, spuszczając je na podłogę samochodu.

Na zaskoczone uniesienie brwi Deana, Cas mówi:

— Widziałeś już moje najgłębsze miłości i najciemniejsze obawy. To tylko ciało, w którym zdarzyło mi się teraz przebywać. Nie mam nic przeciwko pokazania ci go, jeśli chcesz je zobaczyć. — Rozpina pasek i rozbiera się dalej.

— Hej, nie narzekam — odpowiada Dean, ściągając skórzaną kurtkę i rozpinając koszulę, z oczami nadal przyklejonymi do Casa.

Pożyczone ciało Castiela jest blade, chudsze niż Dean uważał, gdy było schowane za ubraniami. Na jego klatce piersiowej widnieją krótkie, ciemne włosy, które schodzą też od pępka w dół. Wygląda na kruchego, ale Dean wie, że jest to zwodnicze, bo pod białą skórą kryje się potężna istota.

Dean zrzuca buty, spuszcza dżinsy z bioder i skopuje je ze stóp. Ciągnie Casa na siebie, naga skóra na nagiej skórze. Castiel wciąga powietrze w szoku, łapiąc szczerzącą się twarz Deana w dłonie.

— Wiem, że to nie to co Obcowanie, ale... — zaczyna Dean.

Cas całuje go, skubiąc jego wargi i punkt na jego brodzie.

— Nie, to nie to samo — zgadza się. — Ale to bardzo przyjemne. Bardzo ludzkie. — Eksperymentalnie naparł biodrami na biodra Deana i obaj jęknęli z wrażenia. — Och, podoba mi się to — mówi Cas.

Dean był twardy odkąd znaleźli się w samochodzie, a teraz czuje, jak ciało Casa odpowiada. Chichocze głęboko w gardle i całuje szyję Casa.

— Jest tego więcej, wiesz.

— Jest? — Castiel wygląda na zdezorientowanego. — Pokażesz mi?

Dean klęka.

— Taa, odwróć się na chwilę. — Cas wygląda na nieco zdenerwowanego na myśl o straceniu Deana z oczu, cały czas zaglądając przez ramię. — Zaufaj mi, dalej. — Dean całuje delikatnie ramię Casa i prowadzi go w dół ręką na karku. Cas opiera się na kolanach i łokciach, odwrócony od Deana.

— W ten sposób? — pyta.

Dean przesuwa rękę po jego kręgosłupie, całą drogę od karku do zagięcia tyłka.

— Dokładnie w ten sposób. — Głaszcze kciukiem dalej, przyglądając się Casowi. Jego uda drżą, głowa upada, przyciska czoło do siedzenia. — Dobrze?

— Tak — odpowiada Cas stłumionym głosem. — Tak, dotykaj mnie.

— Och, zrobię coś więcej — mówi Dean z uśmieszkiem. Rozdziela pośladki Casa i oblizuje usta na widok odbytu Casa. Dociera do niego, że Cas nie ma zielonego pojęcia co się zaraz stanie, ale nie kwestionował zachowań Deana ani razu. Puchnie przez to z dumy. — Sprawię, że poczujesz się wspaniale — obiecuje, pocierając opuszkę palca po tej dziurce.

Ramiona Castiela opadają i unosi tyłek jeszcze wyżej w wyraźnym ofiarowaniu.

— Proszę — szepcze.

Dean pochyla się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twardy penis już cieknie. Przeciąga płaską stroną języka po tyłku Casa. Robił to już z kobietami (zawsze szaleją na punkcie rzeczy wyglądających na tabu), ale to nie jest to samo. Przede wszystkim Cas nie smakuje jak kobieta — właściwie to nie smakuje jak nic. Nic ludzkiego, ani pot, ani sól. Tylko smak czegoś czystego i nowego, jak deszczowa woda.

Poza tym żadna kobieta, z którą był Dean, nigdy nie klęła po henochiańsku.

—  _Vau pa ahe_! — krzyczy Cas, wyginając plecy w U.

Dean się odsuwa, ale nadal trzyma ręce na biodrach Casa.

— Ej! W porządku?

— Więcej — warczy Castiel. —  _Od nor mo lapi_ , więcej twoich ust. — Sięga do tyłu i rozdziela swoje pośladki dla Deana, otwierając nogi jak najszerzej na wąskim siedzeniu.

— Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać — śmieje się krótko Dean, nurkując ponownie. Ślina skapuje z jąder Casa, układając się we wzór na tapicerce. Język Deana liże jego wejście wciąż i wciąż od nowa, potem wsuwa się do środka, falując jak wąż. Castiel krzyczy, a Dean ściska jego jądra i głaszcze jego grubego penisa, cieknącego i śliskiego od śliny.

— Kurwa — mamrocze Dean w udo Casa. — Jesteś taki mokry. — Powraca do dziurki Casa, liżąc bez opamiętania. Ramiona Castiela drżą, ale nadal trzyma swoje pośladki rozwarte. Dean mruczy aprobatę i nadal obciąga Casa, a jego zaniedbana erekcja wisi ciężko między jego nogami.

— Też chcę ciebie zadowolić — lamentuje Cas w skórę na siedzeniu. — Powiedz mi, co mam robić, Dean.

Dean całuje go u dołu pleców, wydając uciszający dźwięk w jego skórę.

— W porządku, Cas, jest dobrze — mówi. Po raz ostatni przesuwa język po jego odbycie. — Po prostu dojdź.

I Cas dochodzi, jakby było to rozkaz nie do zignorowania. Jego ciało się trzęsie, jego penis pulsuje w pięści Deana, wyrzucając spermę tylne siedzenie. Dean patrzy, jak Cas upada na brzuch, jego kończyny nadal drżą od siły orgazmu. Dean w końcu dotyka własnego członka, potrzebując tylko chwili, aby odegrać na nowo odgłosy, jakie wydawał Cas i dochodzi na tyłek i tył nóg Casa. Upada na jego plecy i stara się złapać oddech, nie przejmując się chłodnącą spermą; Cas może ich potem zaczarować na czysto raz–dwa.

Castiel odzywa się pierwszy, unosząc głowę aby zajrzeć przez ramię na Deana.

— Możemy zrobić to jeszcze raz?

— Co, teraz? — śmieje się Dean. — Daj facetowi chwilę na oprzytomnienie, Cas.

— Nie, kiedy indziej. Niedługo. Możemy?

— Taa, pewnie. — Dean owija Casa rękoma i nogami w ciasnocie tylnego siedzenia, ale dają radę. — Może następnym razem przejdziemy do  _naprawdę_  dobrych rzeczy.

Cas unosi głowę i patrzy na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— To nie były dobre rzeczy?

— Nie no, były bardzo dobre. Ale poczekaj, aż będę w tobie. — Dean pokazuje co ma na myśli przez pchnięcie bioder.

— Dean, już jesteś we mnie — mówi Cas, nie mrugając. Kiedy Dean nie odpowiada, tylko się gapi, Cas poprawia się: — Och, miałeś na myśli dosłownie, swoją erekcją. Ja odnosiłem się do faktu, że zajmujesz miejsce w moim sercu. Jestem pewny, że to też dobry sposób.

Dean odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, aż boli go brzuch. Cas nawet przyłącza się z cichym chichotem. Słabe zimowe światło przedostaje się przez okna, spoczywając na tylnym siedzeniu.

— Chyba powinniśmy się ubrać, poszukać Sama — mruczy Dean, całując łopatkę Casa. — Nie możemy mu pozwolić na samotne spędzanie świąt.

— Ach tak, Boże Narodzenie. Czasami zapominam, jak ważne jest to święto skupiające się na czczeniu iglastego drzewa.

Dean wzdycha w kark Casa.

— Mmmm, dałeś mi skrzydła na święta, a ja nie dałem ci nic. Jestem okropny z tą iglastą kwestią.

— Och, Dean. — Castiel obraca się, aby patrzeć na Deana i całuje go, długo i powoli. — Nie wiesz, co mi dałeś?

Dean uśmiecha się do niego, upodobanie zmieszane z pokusą.

— Hej. — Znowu całuje Casa. — Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?

Castiel się uśmiecha.

— Wiem.


End file.
